


Bittersweet

by arrozsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW, Rare Pair, Rare Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrozsenpai/pseuds/arrozsenpai
Summary: La música en los oídos de Semi Eita.El viaje en tren.La rutina, la distancia.Los días pasan y él se va rompiendo un poquito más.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. (270)

El último fin de semana de cada mes son los días favoritos de Semi Eita, puede tomarse el tren a Tokio, escuchar Cigarettes After Sex, The Neighbourhood o soundtracks de anime, y sí, esto último es culpa de Tendou, siempre con sus openings mientras cocina, siempre alardeando cuántas veces vio Naruto y que su personaje favorito es Rock Lee. Siempre con una sonrisa sincera, muchas palabras y pocos reproches, él es simple, Eita no tanto. Aún así desde que viven en diferentes ciudades Semi ha aprendido a escuchar y a ser paciente, ya sea porque le gusta ver las reacciones de Tendou al hablar o porque se ha acostumbrado a sus audios de tres minutos. _"Semi Semi, ¿te creció el cabello? ¿Qué quieres comer cuándo vengas? La astronomía no es tan fácil como parece sabes, y todavía no logro llevarme muy bien con Oikawa, ¿por qué no eres tú el que está aquí conmigo?"_

Y Tendou es así, escupe palabras hirientes sin pensar y da besos en público sin pensar. El tren se aleja y sus labios también, Eita no quiere porque no es suficiente pero siente los dedos de Satori entrelazarse a los suyos.

—¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿Desayunaste? Hice dorayakis.

Semi no responde y levanta el rostro porque la boca de Tendou está lejos y espera que él entienda. Los mechones pelirrojos le hacen cosquillas en la frente cuando Satori se acerca, sonriendo dulce sobre sus labios y formando un beso más profundo que el anterior. Eita no sabe si está feliz o está triste, es algo agridulce, molesto y deshonesto también. Quiere pelea. Pero lo besa igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo idea de qué es esto pero muchas gracias por leer ♡.


	2. (570)

Satori Tendou besa cómo Dios manda. Semi se estremece entre sus labios, sus brazos y la puerta detrás de él. La calidez de la boca contraria lo llena completamente. Ama que Tendou pase la lengua por su cuello y el dolor del mordisco en su oreja. Ama escuchar esa respiración entrecortada y la sensualidad dibujada en suspiros graves y pesados. Para Semi, cada gemido de Tendou es un regalo.

—Te extrañé —susurra Satori sobre su oído—. Si no me detienes te lo haré aquí mismo en el suelo.

Semi sonríe—. ¿A dónde se ha ido el chico dulce que me fue a buscar a la estación?

—Es tu culpa, _Eita_.

Semi traga saliva al escuchar su nombre bajo la voz sugestiva de Tendou. Sin embargo no puede negarse a nada porque está excitado y enojado. Semi es así, odia esperar, odia la soledad y odia ser tan débil por unos cuantos roces y caricias. Odia la debilidad que tiene por Satori Tendou. Y qué pensaría si se enterara que la noche anterior se tocó pensando en él, aunque lo más probable es que le pida que lo repita ahí mismo.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo —Eita habla casi suplicando, tomando el rostro contrario y besándolo profundamente.

Es tan patético. ¿Cuánto más va a soportar el presente y llorar la eventual separación?

El piso está frío y la penumbra del departamento abraza toda desnudez y todo llanto de placer. Los dedos de Satori juegan y Eita cierra los ojos, disfrutando del tacto y la boca ajena entre sus piernas.

Tendou, una vez sobre Semi, entrelaza sus manos y se mueve lentamente. Siente el cuerpo contrario debajo de él, tan esbelto, suave y bello. Lo toma entero, lo devora como mejor le sale, notando cómo Eita tiembla lascivo con cada movimiento que hace. Gentilmente acaricia el rostro de ese muchacho de mirada dura y le sonríe. Semi responde con otra sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio y elevando su cadera, anhelante e impaciente.

Todo termina como tiene que terminar. Lo predecible se les escapa de las manos y lo exhaustivo es gratificante. Aunque indiscutiblemente se encuentran en una línea donde el cansancio y las inseguridades ganan terreno, la satisfacción permanece sobre la superficie de la piel y los besos siguen ahí.

El sonido del agua cesa cuando la bañera está llena y ambos se quedan allí abrazados, entre el vapor y la espuma, hablando como siempre lo hacen. Semi observa a Tendou reír y durante un segundo la añoranza lo desestabiliza antes de reír con él también. En el fondo lo desgarra, porque tiene presente que todavía debe aguantar un poco más.

—¿Algún día viviremos juntos?

Eita no lo puede evitar, la pregunta inunda involuntariamente el espacio entre ellos. Satori lo abraza aún más sin parecer afectado por el interrogante, lo único que hace es tomar su mentón, besarlo y asentir. _"Pronto"_ susurra sobre sus labios, dulce y absurdo.

No hay mentira alguna. Semi se deja morder la boca una vez más y en un gesto provocativo se sube sobre Tendou, causando que el agua desborde y murmurando un leve _"Tienes razón, lo siento"_ , sin ánimos de seguir con aquel juego de promesas futuras que suenan perfectas. Eita no sabe si está en lo correcto o no, es algo agridulce, evasivo y cobarde también. Sin embargo para este punto a ninguno le importa demasiado nada, ambos se aferran al otro y comienzan otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero, algún día, poder escribir algo realmente significativo y muchísimo más largo sobre esta pareja que amo tanto.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
